


Remote Control

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/M, Handcuffs, Het, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After keeping Naoto on edge with a remote-controlled vibrator the entire day, Kanji cuffs her to the bed and teases her some more. Naoto swears she'll never let him do that ever again. Not for an entire week.</p>
<p>Filling a request for "... Kanji <i>completely</i> in charge, making Naoto wither and squirm and squeal and just be flat-out dominated during sex for a change."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remote Control

The lunch break is almost up when she finally corners him, cheeks burning crimson, arms trembling as she grabs hold of his shirt and pushes him into a corner where they're unlikely to be overheard.

"You-" She buries her face against his chest, panting. She's sweating, he notices, which is uncommon even in summer. "You- so- so _mean_ -"

Kanji grins, not so much because it's his doing (all he did was push a button, a couple of times... well, more than just a couple) but because it's amazing what kind of hidden facets of someone's personality can be revealed by a tiny thing like a remote-controlled vibrator.

"M... middle of- _maths test_!" She pounds a fist on his shoulder, sounding almost as if she's about to start crying. He pats her head, ruffles her hair a bit.

"Well... did you ace it?"

She recovers just enough to glare at him, because no matter what, she won't let him forget that _she's_ the detective prince.

"Of- of course I aced it!"

He's proud of her, which is kind of odd, because he had absolutely nothing to do with _that_. "Yeah? I should give you a reward or something. Got something you'd like?"

She flushes a deeper shade of scarlet. "Turn it back on."

"Here? Someone's going to notice. Better wait until we're back home."

"Please!" she hisses up at him. "Please, _please_ turn it back on."

He shakes his head. "Lunch is almost up. You still got... English and Composition, right?"

Her eyes widen. "No." Then she squeezes them shut and whimpers against his chest. "No, no, no."

"Hey, cheer up, it's not like it's PE or anything..."

The entire school knows they're dating (it was kind of hard to keep it secret after Rise started boasting about her matchmaking skills, even though they'd been fucking for a week before she even caught on) but they still carefully choose days without PE for these things. Neither of them feels quite ready to be _that_ open about it yet.

The bell rings, far away.

"You better get going. We'll meet up again after school."

She gives a frustrated little noise of discontent and steps quite deliberately on his toes. He just grins, and she frowns.

"I'll... I'll get you..."

She probably would, he figures, if she were as pissed as she looks. He's still grinning as she turns on her heel and walks away, looking for all the world as composed as ever.

He sticks his hand in his pocket and gives a little squeeze. Naoto stiffens mid-stride, just for a split-second, and turns her head to glare at him under the brim of her hat.

It seems he has an eventful afternoon ahead of him.

\---

She's waiting for him after school, leaning against one of the old cherry trees by the gates. He watches from a window for a few minutes and gives her a brief buzz to show he's still alive. 

Even that far away, he sees her jump, and quickly takes his finger off the button. Normally she'd be able to control herself well enough, but if he pushes her too far after a whole day like this, she'd melt into a whimpering little puddle of orgasmic incoherence, and that could be kind of hard to explain. Not to mention she really _would_ get him back for it, and not in a pleasant way.

He runs across the yard and puts an arm around her waist. She gives him a murderous glare. Maybe he _did_ go a bit overboard in the last class, but it's not his fault history is boring.

Once he's sure there is no one close enough to see what he's doing, he pushes a finger in between her legs and rubs quickly back and forth, just once. She jumps even higher this time, sucking in breath, and he hears the beginning of a shriek before she bites her lips and it becomes a squeal.

He doesn't really need confirmation after that, but he still asks.

"Did you come yet?"

"Not-" The breath catches in her throat. She swallows before she continues. "Not even _once_." She squirms, still with his finger pressed against her, rubbing her thighs together. He drops his hand a bit, keeping her legs apart.

"Hey, that's cheating."

It's not like she couldn't have gone into the bathroom and masturbated if she wanted to - and he wouldn't have held it against her if she did, or even got rid of the vibrator - but what really, _really_ gets her off is the feeling of being at his mercy. That, and she's still too proud to give in to her body's demands like that.

He gives her thigh a quick stroke as he pulls his hand away, and she jumps again, not quite as high this time. 

"I can see your nipples," he mutters by her ear, and she gasps and folds her arms over her chest before she even realizes that he's messing with her, that he can't possibly see anything through her bindings and shirt and jacket no matter _how_ hard they are. She glares at him, and he grins back.

"You wanna go for a walk or something before we head back home...?"

Now he's just being a dick, and they both know it. She kicks his ankle, and he laughs, even though it kind of hurts. "All right, fine, we'll head for my place. I'll take your bag." 

Flushed cheeks aside, she doesn't look anything out of the ordinary as she walks beside him. They're just another couple of students heading home after a long day at school. Even the occasional little stumble when he presses the button on the remote in his pocket wouldn't seem suspicious.

It's not that far to his house, which is conveniently empty since his mother is visiting a sick relative - meaning he can go all out for once.

Naoto knows it, too. Her legs seem a bit unsteady as she climbs the stairs, and he keeps his fingers off the remote - falling down a flight of stairs is not sexy, even if he could catch her easily enough. 

Besides, the friction between her thighs seems to be enough for now. She takes a deep breath when she reaches the top, lets it out slowly and unsteadily. He bends and kisses her cheek as he catches up, and she jumps a little at that, too. He chuckles and takes her jacket before leading her to his room, closing the door behind him mostly out of habit.

Naoto fidgets uncomfortably while she waits, cheeks and ears burning. It's just adorable. 

He reaches into a pocket, and she freezes in anticipation, but it's not the remote he's after this time. 

It's something completely different. He grins as he slowly pulls his hand back.

"You know what I have been thinking about all day?"

She doesn't have to guess, because he dangles the handcuffs in front of her face, jangling slightly. They're the real thing, genuine Inaba police-certified cuffs, probably issued by the old man Dojima himself, who probably didn't have _this_ in mind when he gave them to her. (Then again, you never know.)

She gives him a startled look. "Wh... wait, I'm not... I mean, I am still dressed..." But he's not listening and easily scoops her up, carries her to the bed and lays her down, wrapping the short chain of the cuffs around the bedpost. It's a sturdy, well-made bed, so she'll be very much stuck once both cuffs are in place.

She's still trying to protest when he takes her arms and raises them over her head to snap the shackles shut around her wrists. Then, he shuts her up with a kiss. She moans into it, eyes slowly closing, and he begins to unbutton her shirt. Of course, he can't get it off her with her hands bound together, but he _can_ still get at all the important bits, and that's all that matters.

There's a slight tremble in her jaw when he begins to unwrap the bindings, easily lifting her up with one hand while the other works at the cloth. 

The last layer comes off, and he drops it on the floor before turning his attention on her breasts. They're crossed with red lines where the bindings were digging into her skin, and he likes to take a while and massage the markings out before doing anything else, for several reasons. 

Naoto whimpers at the friction of his callused palms and fingers on her sensitive skin, her nipples every bit as hard as he expected. He leaves them alone for the most part, circles around them with his hands. She whimpers again every time he 'accidentally' brushes against them, arms and shoulders flexing as she strains against her bonds.

"Please don't tease me." She pouts a little and looks at him with large, dark, pleading eyes. 

That look is quite effective, so he reaches up and pulls her hat down so it covers her eyes. She shakes her head, not _quite_ enough to dislodge it, and gives another whimper. 

"Don't get ahead of yourself," he says, and tugs lightly at both nipples. "I haven't even started to tease you yet."

That gets another wordless whimper, one with a lot more enthusiasm behind it. 

Still, he moves on and starts to loosen up her belt and unzip her pants.

She wears the 'special' panties underneath. They're everything Naoto _isn't_ \- frilly, lacy, girly, bright red silk. They're also half of a matching set, but the bra never leaves the house - that's one of the few things she outright refuses. 

It's hard to care about minor things like that when he sees how wet the silk is, clinging and outlining her sex perfectly. Her thighs are streaked with slick, all the way to the knees. And _fuck_ , he's turned on. 

He traces one of the little trails with a finger and her leg jerks, muscles twitching. Traces it back up, stopping just shy of making contact with the soaked silk. She squeals and thrusts her hips, tries to grind herself against his finger, but he's not having any of it. Gives a quick lick across the inner thigh - rewarded with another twitch and whimper - before he continues pulling her pants off. Takes his time with the socks, because it's not like she's going anywhere soon, and after that there's nothing else to waste time on. 

Eventually the pants and socks join the bindings on the floor, leaving just the panties - and a very hot and frustrated Naoto underneath. 

He's only slightly less eager to get them off than she is.

Still, he pulls them off her with agonising slowness, working his fingers over her flushed skin, everywhere but where she wants them. She is visibly trembling as the fabric breaks contact with her dripping sex, letting in cool air. 

He takes a moment to admire the way her lips are flushed and puffed, the way her usually fuzzy little bush lies slicked against her skin, the way her clit stands out under its hood, begging for attention. They both want him to get down there and slide his tongue against her, but it's still too soon, still making it far too easy on her, so he holds back even though the wait is torture for him as well. 

He licks his lips instead, which are suddenly dry, and yanks the panties down to her knees before lifting her legs and easing them off entirely.

Naoto lies bare, with nothing on but her hat, still covering her eyes. Legs invitingly spread. Panting, sweating, silently pleading. 

He reaches into his pocket and gives her one last little buzz, and she arches up, fingers clawing at the bedpost, knuckles whitening.

He releases the remote, and she thrusts her hip up several times even after the vibration dies down, before she lets herself fall back down against the mattress, whimpering.

He waits until she lies still before he tugs at the cord still sticking out of her, dropping the little egg-shaped device on the mattress. That, too, prompts a whimper, sends a quick shiver through her entire body.

_Fuck_ , she's beautiful. 

He licks a bead of sweat from her thigh. "Maybe you should drink something before we start. I don't want you getting dehydrated." Maybe he should, too, because his mouth is dry.

" _Nnnn_..." She pants between her teeth, hissing. "No more- No more _waiting_ \- No more- _no more_ \- please please _please_ -"

"You want this, huh...?"

He flicks his tongue at her clit, lightly, just _once_.

She shrieks, a short, sharp sound, and arches up again, body rigid, breath coming in short, shallow gasps. 

"P- please-!"

She sobs in frustration as she feels him get up, leaving her alone on the bed. 

"Wh... where are... _please_ don't..."

He lets her figure it out for herself while he drops his pants and shrugs out of his shirt. Gets the glass of water he left on the table that morning - lukewarm now, but that's probably for the best. Climbs back on the bed and kneels over her chest, cock positioned at her lips, dripping precome even though she hasn't even touched it yet. 

He thinks he could come just from the quick, heated breath playing over his skin. 

"I'm giving you something to drink. Open up."

She knows the scent of him, so there is no surprise when she finds herself with a mouthful of cock. Even in her current state, she laps and sucks at him eagerly - perhaps hoping that if she does well, he'll show mercy and put her out of her misery.

The surprise comes when he pours a trickle of water on his cock, letting it run down his length and into her mouth and across her chin. She gives a shrill squeak at the first few drops, shaking her head, but it only takes a moment for her to realize what he's doing, and she keeps her mouth open wide, stroking him with her tongue as he feeds her.

He takes his time and lets himself enjoy her eager, talented tongue. The sensation only makes him yearn more to touch her, so he reaches down with his free hand and lightly tweaks her nipples while she sucks him. She can't come from just that, but it can still take her to frustrating heights and _keep_ her there, and that's exactly what happens, judging by the way she squeals mutedly around his cock.

She's the only one who's been walking around with a vibrator all day, but the thought of her _doing_ it has had almost the same effect on him. He's ready to come long before the water runs out and strains not to start thrusting deep and hard in her mouth. Gripping the base of his cock tightly, he pulls out. Naoto gives a little noise of disappointment and raises her head, mouth open, pink tongue beckoning for him to slide back inside.

He waits for the desperate throbbing in his crotch to die down before he moves on, takes a swig of water and bends down to kiss her and deposit it in her mouth.

Naoto squeals and swallows desperately, but leans up eagerly into the kiss. He keeps stroking her breasts lightly as their tongues dance, feels her breath quicken. Twists and pulls a little harder, and her teeth click together, narrowly missing his tongue, biting back a yelp. 

When he pulls back, there are tears rolling down her cheeks.

" _Please_ ," she repeats, weakly pulling at the cuffs. "I can't take it. I c- can't _take_ it- please-" Her chin trembles. She sniffles, shakes. And her voice comes out a wail. " _Please let me come!_ " And if she intended to say more, it's lost in sobs and whimpers.

There's a lot of things he can do to her, but he has absolutely no defence against tears. When she gets like that, he knows the party is over. 

Still, he can't let it go without _some_ effort, so he leans down and whispers in her ear: "All you had to do was ask."

But she's not in any condition to ask for anything else, because even as he spoke, he has dropped his hand between her legs, positioned two fingers at her slick, trembling entrance. 

Shoves in hard, fingers curling, angled up towards her bellybutton.

His palm smacks against her clit with a wet slap.

That's all it takes.

Naoto loses it.

Knuckles whitening as she grips the bar over which the handcuffs are looped.

Toes curling, clawing at the sheets. 

Legs shaking, pressing hard together, almost crushing his hand between them.

Body heaving, convulsing, twisting, his weight on her hips the only thing keeping her down on her back, preventing her from rolling back and forth as her muscles go out of control.

Making tiny, choked, strangled cries, each one ending in a gasp, sob or whimper as another tremor shakes her.

This. 

This is the most beautiful sight in the universe. 

The sight that makes it all worth it, the teasing, the waiting, _everything_.

It's _beautiful_.

It almost breaks his heart. 

Even more when it's over.

She gives one last tired shiver and lies still, weeping silently, her tiny body shaking. He pulls the hat off her face and kisses away the tears, one hand stroking her hair, the other rubbing gentle, calming circles on her belly. If she could move her hands, she would be covering her face with her arms - but she can't, so she hides against his shoulder instead, still sobbing and drawing deep, shuddering breaths.

It would be frightening to see her like this if she wasn't so obviously, so _incredibly_ into it, it she wasn't the one _begging_ for it. 

When she calms down, he gives her a slow kiss, and she returns it, along with a soft, tired moan.

"More?" he asks when she falls back against the pillow.

She closes her eyes, quickly shakes her head. 

Opens her eyes again, but not looking at him, and gives a small nod, cheeks flushing.

He kisses her quickly before positioning himself between her legs again, ready to kiss an entirely different set of lips.

She whimpers as his tongue dips between them.

Whimpers again when he pulls away.

"You taste nice," he says, because it makes her blush and she's cute when she blushes. She _tries_ to glare at him, but it rather spoils the effect when her eyes roll up as he sucks her clit between his lips and squeezes it gently.

She's almost there already, he can feel her body tensing up in anticipation. He'd be jealous if he didn't enjoy _watching_ her so much that it makes up for his inability to keep going without breaks.

He pulls back and grins, replacing his tongue with a finger. It's a stupid line, but if he's ever going to use it, it's _now_ , when she's just teetering at the brink.

"...come for me, Naoto-chan."

It's more than a request. He's not going to give her a choice in the matter.

Before she has a chance to think of a reply, his lips are back around her clit, sucking noisily at her, tongue stroking, tapping, lashing.

She mewls softly as she comes, shaking, twisting, all the good stuff, all over again, even if it's noticeably less energetic this time.

It's still fucking beautiful.

As she recovers, he rises on his knees and strokes his cock, showing her how hard he is, how much she turns him on. 

There are no words. There is no need for them. His intentions are clear. 

A drop of precome oozes from the tip, drips on her heaving stomach.

She opens her mouth, and for a moment he thinks she's going to tell him she's too exhausted, too sensitive to take it, but the only word from her lips is _Hurry_.

This time, he has no intention of leaving her waiting. No teasing, no fancy manoeuvres, just careful positioning - and a thrust of his hips.

She gives a short, sharp cry as he smacks against her upturned buttocks and locks her legs behind his back, trembling with effort, keeping him buried to the hilt. He lets her keep at it for a while, but when she shows no signs of letting go, he gives her a prod in the ribs

"I can't move if you hold on like that..."

She makes a noise that probably wasn't even meant to come out as any recognizable word and squeezes a little harder still.

He grins, wraps his hands around her hips, and holds her down as he raises himself. Naoto complains loudly, wordlessly as he pulls out, breaking her hold with little effort. 

The complaints are cut short when he thrusts in, hips smacking against her ass.

Her legs tighten around him again.

He picks up the vibrator - she probably thinks he forgot about it - and turns it on, pressing it lightly over her clit.

Her eyes grow wide, but she tightens around him, quivering.

She tries to speak, but it doesn't take much to set her off, robbing her of both speech and control over her legs, leaving him free to finally _fuck_ her. 

It's the moment he's been waiting for all day.

Naoto flails under him, yanking at the cuffs, heels beating on his ass and thighs.

He doesn't let her interrupt, keeps moving in long, slow but powerful strokes, keeping a pace that will at least let him last a few minutes.

And beneath him, Naoto wails, and writhes, and comes, again and again.

He's not sure if it's the third or fourth time that sends him over the edge, or even if the second one just lasted for a really long time. 

Nor does he care. Just whispers her name right by her ear as electricity seems to burst through his body and he comes deep inside her.

_Naoto._

Pulls out slightly, thrusts back in hard and fast, shaking her entire body, releasing yet another spurt of hot come inside her.

_Naoto._

His arms tremble as he holds himself up over her. Wave after wave of hot lightning crashes through him, shaking him.

_Naoto!_

It sounds like she laughs when he finally collapses on top of her, spent, panting, and her legs come up to wrap around him again.

When he regains use of his brain, he raises himself and pulls out, letting their mixed juices spill out of her to form a small puddle on the sheet. Runs his hand through it and holds it up for her inspection, sticky clear and milky fluid making strands between his fingers as he spreads them.

She raises her head and slowly licks him clean as he watches in astonishment.

When she is done, she looks up at him, eyes tired but smouldering, lips pursed, clearly needing to be kissed.

He does so, tastes her, tastes himself, wishes he was hard again so he could keep fucking her forever. And she purrs against him, closes her eyes, finally relaxing.

When the cuffs come off, he lies next to her, rubbing her wrists gently, stroking the red marks where the metal has been digging into her skin. She accepts it in silence, breath still unsteady, occasionally shivering a little.

"...you okay?"

She opens her eyes, giving him the most miserable look he could imagine.

"I'm... n... never... never _ever_ letting... you do that to me again, not... not for... for an entire week, you... you _beast_."

He chuckles and kisses her cheek, and she smacks his shoulder, lacking even the strength to make a proper fist.

It's going to be a long week, but he's confident that the wait, no matter how long, is going to be worth it.

Oh, so very, _very_ worth it.


End file.
